


Dark Side of the Moon

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [27]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Life, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You and Clyde get into a very silly and minor argument about something, and Clyde has to admit that he was wrong -- something he doesn't like doing. You try not to rub it in too much lol
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 12





	Dark Side of the Moon

Tentatively, he stands in the doorway outside the bedroom.

You’re layin’ on top’a the covers just havin’ a bit of light readin’ when you see your husband shyly peekin’ his face around the corner. He’d stormed off not too long ago, after y’all had gotten into a bit of a tiff over a stupid minor misconception that Clyde had thought was true. You loved your husband so much, but he could be so damn stubborn sometimes, and that stubbornness had made him go off to the library in search of a reference book which would prove his point.

And it looked like he found out the truth, and was real blushy and shy and embarrassed about it, and you’d kiss him all over his handsome face but first you needed your _I told you so_ moment, petty as it was.

“Well?” You say expectantly, puttin’ down the book of your own and sittin’ up a little straighter in bed.

“Well what.” He grumbles, that big grouchy expression of his, lips set in a firm line when he ain’t in the mood to budge on something.

“Clyde.” You encourage him with a sing-song voice, pat the empty space next to you and smile real warm at him.

“Aw c’mon darlin’ don’t make me say it out loud, ain’t it enough to know you’re right?” He mumbles and grumbles and groans, huffin’ and puffin’ as the mattress dipped underneath him, tossin’ the little book about space onto the nightstand as if it personally betrayed him.

“What am I right about honey?” You drape yourself on top of him, your arms looping over his shoulders as you give him a great big grin, “There’s so many things, you gotta specify.”

“You were right that there ain’t no dark side of the moon.” He rolls his eyes, eventually a smile of his own perkin’ up the corners of his plush lips.

“Aaand?” You blink, waiting.

“And ‘m’sorry for gettin’ angry about it.” He mumbles, trying to hide his smile behind a kiss as he presses his lips against yours over and over and over. 

You may have won this battle, but he sure as shit wasn’t gonna lose the war, and soon he’s got you laughin’ pinned under him while he kisses you all over.

“It’s alright big bear,” You take his cheeks in both of your hands and smush his face, laughing a little at how silly he looks when he frowns all squished, “You wanna go out to the park still? I made the picnic up real nice for ya.”

Clyde nods happily, gets up off the bed and pulls you along with him, makin’ your stomach do a little flip and bringin’ a chuckle on outta your chest.

He follows you into the kitchen where indeed there’s a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and soda pops, all ready to go before the minor dispute over the damn moon of all things. Clyde takes the key off the hook by the door and pinches your ass when you walk past, laughin’ at himself.

“…Ya know I really did think – ”

“I know honey, I know.” You laugh, not at him, never at him, but with him, about the new discovery.

“Somebody oughta tell Pink Floyd that.” He says with one hand in the air, as if it’s their fault.

“Sweetheart it says so right in the song, that’s what I’ve been tryin’ to tell ya.” You try to explain again, and he only rolls his eyes, opens the car door for you like the gentlemen he is.


End file.
